Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy
Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy is an attraction that opened at Sunset Showcase at Walt Disney World Resort on March 31, 2019. Offical description Learn what it takes to be a champion racer from the legendary Lightning McQueen at Sunset Showcase. To kick things off, Lightning demonstrates what he’s learned over the years by using his brand-new, state-of-the-art racing simulator and its wraparound screen. Of course, as this seasoned racer has discovered throughout his career, things don’t always go according to plan, and he has to think fast to get back on course. With Tow Mater, Cruz Ramirez and the gang from Radiator Springs rooting him on, Lightning gears up for the challenge. Will he emerge victorious? Speed on over to find out. Summary While awaiting the arrival of Lightning McQueen, Sally and Mack ask the guests, who are referred to as "rookie racers", various trivia questions related to the events of the films. Soon, it is time to welcome Lightning, but Mater shows up instead and sings "Lightning McQueen: The Untold Story That Ain't Done Yet Been Told" before Lightning's actual arrival. Lightning starts by talking about how Doc Hudson taught him how to become a great racer and about the importance of sharing your victories with friends. Next, he goes for a run on the simulator with help from Cruz, but the simulator encounters a glitch. Cruz fixes it and Lightning continues the lesson by saying that it is good to train on a wide variety of tracks. While trying to open a track in Tokyo, the simulator gets hacked by Chick Hicks, his former rival, who wants to race Lightning in a simulated race to prove himself the best racer and settle their unfinished business. Lightning initially turns it down despite telling Chick that he's already beaten him in a race, but the guests encourage him to take on the challenge. Chick chooses a track called "Chick Hicks Motor Speedway" and has Lightning unexpectedly face the wrong direction, which causes him to go off the track. Mater reminds him to drive backwards, which helps him get back in the race. However, Chick hacks into the system and does various things to slow Lightning down, including changing his stats and adding clones of himself. Cruz fixes Lightning's stats by activating team mode, which calls for help from Luigi, Guido, Flo and Fillmore, and switching the track to dirt to make the clones spin out. When approaching the finish line, Chick rams Lightning into the wall, but Lightning does the flip move on him and wins the race. Chick expresses his anger about Lightning's victory when Miss Fritter shows up and rams him away. Even though the lesson did not go as Lighting expected, the race with Chick reminded him that racing is more about the friends who help one to the finish line than it is about actually getting there. He thanks the guests for coming and calls them honorary members of his racing team. Guests can meet Cruz Ramirez and DJ in the courtyard outside the theater and join DJ's Dance 'n' Drive, which was relocated from Cars Land. Trivia * An instrumental of "Life is a Highway" plays at the end of the show as the guests leave the theater. External links * Official website Category:Attractions